Dans la maison de Provence
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Alors c'est les Golds et autres invités qui partent en vacances dans la maison de Provence parce que oui Camus a un maison en Provence grande et belle avec une serre pas très loin de la plage et ils y vont très très régulièrement voire ils y passent tous l'été pour les deux cons. ( Pleins de pairings )
1. 1 : Inviter les copains

_Dans la maison de Provence_

Bon le principe c'est tout con, c'est les Golds et autres invités qui partent en vacances dans la maison de Provence parce que oui Camus a un maison en Provence grande et belle avec une serre pas très loin de la plage et ils y vont très très régulièrement voire ils y passent tous l'été pour les deux cons. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre. Peut être que un. Peut être 25. On verra c'est l'été alors yolo et salut profitez bien.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Inviter les copains

* * *

 _Action : été 1997 - guerre sainte était en 1990_  
 _Entre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et la maison de Provence, en France_

* * *

 _29 mai 1997 : Sanctuaire d'Athéna_

Des coups de burin dans le Premier temple. Milo passa la tête dans l'atelier et vit Kiki essuyer la sueur sur son front. A coté de lui, Mû l'observait travailler sur l'armure du Lézard. Il s'approcha doucement et s'éclaicit la gorge. Le chevalier du Bélier leva une main vers lui, le doigt levé pour lui intimer de se taire. Un dernier coup avec des étincelles de cosmos puis il leva les yeux vers lui.

"Bonjour Milo, que nous vaut le plaisir d'être dérangé de si bon matin ?  
\- Il est onze heures, grogna Kiki en posant ses outils.  
\- Un message cher ami ! ajouta l'autre chevalier en forçant le sourire. Camus et moi partons juste après l'anniversaire des jumeaux pour la Provence, donc si le coeur vous en dit, vous serez les bienvenus toi et ton fiancé !  
\- Merci bien de ta prévenance mon très cher. Maintenant veux tu bien dégager de mon temple ?  
\- Mais bien entendu, navré de vous avoir dérangé."

Milo riait en remontant les marches. Il cala la baguette sous son bras et en détachant le bout pour l'avaler. Il remit en place ses lunettes de soleil et attaqua l'ascension en souriant. Devant le temple du Taureau, Shaina s'étirait. Il s'approcha avec un sourire rayonnant mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position.

"On imite la Vierge ?  
\- Ta gueule. Aldébaran est aux Arènes.  
\- C'était juste pour vous dire qu'on part en vacances tout l'été donc vous êtes libres de nous rejoindre, même pour deux jours.  
\- Merci bien, conclut la jeune fille en soulevant son t-shirt pour s'éventer. Je viendrai sans doute avec Marine. Et Aldé évidemment."

Dans le troisième temple, Saga terminait de décorer un immense gâteau. Milo siffla en s'approchant.

"C'est pour le mariage ?  
\- Pour l'anniversaire, répondit le chevalier en retirant son tablier. Même si je doute que Kanon vienne. Au moins, j'aurai du sucre.  
\- Il viendra t'inquiète pas. En attendant, si tu veux prendre du bon temps, on sera en Provence, tu viens quand tu veux. Bon par contre évite d'inviter Gris-chan à la fête.  
\- Super marrant vraiment. File d'ici saleté de gosse."

Il souriait en sortant du temple. Il était heureux. Les vacances se profilaient et vue que les travaux de rénovations étaient complètement finis, ils allaient profiter au maximum. Il nota dans son esprit de reprendre une dizaine de crème solaire. Cela ne serrait jamais perdu.  
Allongé sur le ventre, Aphrodite bronzait tranquillement à l'arrière du temple du Cancer. Milo le rejoignit et appuya sur son omoplate gauche. Il eut un grognement en guise de réponse.

"Bonjour à toi aussi. Longue matinée ?  
\- M'oui, remplie de coup de bites.  
\- Tellement subtil Aphrodite. Je reste pas, juste pour dire que c'est les vacances et que vous êtes invités après votre road trip en moto en Italie."

Le chevalier des Poissons ronronna à cette idée et se redressa avec un sourire. Sa peau avait déjà caramélisé.

"On viendra. Je sais pas quand mais on viendra. Je ne résiste pas à l'idée de voir le roux sous le soleil.  
\- On a prévu le coup cette année.  
\- C'est ça comme l'année dernière où il est devenu écrevisse. Mon amour ? hurla-t-il en direction de l'intérieur du temple.  
\- J'ai entendu ! fit la voix de DeathMask. On passera en août, avant ça va être compliqué. Surtout que les chats viennent en juillet non ?  
\- Si on pouvait éviter la femme enceinte ça serait bien oui.  
\- Bien sympa pour mon futur filleul ça !" grogna Milo en se relevant.

La dite femme enceinte était dans le cinquième temple, un sirop à la main alors qu'Aiolia multipliait les allers retours pour lui apporter glaçons, lunettes, éventails et gâteaux. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua son ascension pour pénétrer dans le sixième temple. Il croqua un nouveau morceau de pain. Shaka était assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce, portant un sarouel et un débardeur.

"Salutation ami, fit Milo en se posant face à lui.  
\- Bonjour à toi également. Qu'est ce qui t'ammène ?"

Mal à l'aise, il se mordilla la lèvre. Il savait que Shaka allait certainement refuser son offre mais il ne voulait pas passer pour le méchant qui ne l'invitait pas. Il attacha rapidement ses longs cheveux.

"Camus et moi allons occuper la maison de Provence. Mais tu peux y venir sans problème.  
\- Oh. Et bien … je ne dis pas non."

Passé la première impression de surprise, le grec sourit largement.

"Génial ! Aiolia et Marin viennent en juillet, DeathMask et Aphrodite en août et Shura et Ayoros seront là quatre semaines environ … Quand aux autres, pour l'instant on ne sait pas, sans doute que Hyoga passera en coup de vent au début.  
\- Je peux venir accompagné ?"

"IL A DIT QUOI ? cria Shura en reposant sa bière.  
\- Comme je te le dis ! Il a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec quelqu'un !  
\- Il a dit avec qui ? demanda Ayoros en reprenant une tomate cerise.  
\- Oui ! Et vous allez pas en revenir non plus !"

Depuis les genoux de Camus, Milo marqua une pause pour embrasser son mari et se retourna vers leurs invités.

"Shaka veut venir avec Ikki."

Ayoros manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Shura se leva calmement, repris sa bouteille et releva sa robe de pope avec un soupire.

"Je descend au quatrième. Ceci doit se savoir.  
\- Je t'accompagne. Merci pour le rosé Camus."

Resté seuls, le couple en profita pour s'embrasser de nouveau et Camus caressa les cuisses bronzées du grec avant de le soulever pour l'emmener dans le frais de leur chambre.

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


	2. 2 : C'est long la route

_Dans la maison de Provence_

Bon le principe c'est tout con, c'est les Golds et autres invités qui partent en vacances dans la maison de Provence parce que oui Camus a un maison en Provence grande et belle avec une serre pas très loin de la plage et ils y vont très très régulièrement voire ils y passent tous l'été pour les deux cons. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre. Peut être que un. Peut être 25. On verra c'est l'été alors yolo et salut profitez bien.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : C'est long la route

* * *

 _Action : été 1997 - guerre sainte était en 1990_  
 _Entre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et la maison de Provence, en France_

* * *

 _02 juillet 1997 - 15h02_

Milo sortit de la voiture et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte coté conducteur. Résginé, Camus sortit à son tour et ouvrit les bras pour que son mari vienne s'y blottir et l'embrasser. Il sourit doucement et caressa les boucles blondes alors que la seconde voiture se garait dans l'allée. Aiolia avait déjà ouvert le coffre pour en sortir les valises et Marin huma l'air en souriant.

"C'est vraiment magnifique. Et tellement grand.  
\- Il y a des chambres pour tout le monde, fit Camus en direction de Saga et Mû qui marchaient au devant avec leurs affaires. Tu veux bien me lâcher pour que j'aille ouvrir mon amour ?  
\- Nan, grogna Milo en embrassant son cou.  
\- Milo, je sais que l'avion d'Athênes à Milan puis les six heures de voiture ont été longues et moi aussi je rêve de me coller à toi pour le reste de la journée, mais on doit ranger, aller faire les courses, installer la piscine …"

Un cri les interrompit depuis la cour. Recollant ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux, Marin s'avança, aussitôt suivi d'Aiolia qui portait trois valises.  
Devant la maison, Saga avait le doigt pointé sur son jumeau qui trônait, majestueux dans son short et ses tongs. Mû se massait les tempes.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? hurla le Gemini en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.  
\- … Bonjour, fit Kanon avec un grand sourire. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
\- Attends t'es sérieux là ? Tu sais que ça fait UN MOIS que j'attends de tes nouvelles ? Vous avez pas le téléphone aux Enfers ou quoi ?  
\- J'ai été occupé. Ah Camus ! Merci de nous avoir invité !  
\- Parce qu'ils étaient au courant ces … HEY ON NE FUIT PAS LA REINE DES NEIGES !"

Serrant les doigts de Milo dans les siens, Camus avait rasé les murs en essayant de se faire discret. Le chevalier du Scorpion pouffa de rire et s'avança vers son ami pour le serrer brièvement contre lui.

"Content de te revoir grand con.  
\- Moi de même. Vous en avez mis du temps ! Ca fait une heure qu'on est là et que mon cher et tendre ne s'énerve pas avec la piscine."

Comme pour lui répondre, il y eut un bruit un peu plus loin. Mû s'avança et disparut de l'autre coté du mur.

"Tu veux dire qu'en plus t'es pas venu seul ? rageait Saga malgré la main de Marin posée sur son bras.  
\- Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais le laisser tout seul pendant deux mois dans la fraîcheur du Cocyte pendant que je serai là presque sans vêtements et avec mon cher frère que j'aime tant et qui m'aime tant ?  
\- Va te faire foutre Kanon.  
\- En voilà une idée.  
\- Fermez là, lança la jeune femme en attachant ses cheveux. Sérieusement, fermez là, on est tous en vacances, donc on va tous être gentil et profiter de la maison. Saga, ne le provoque pas. Kanon, excuse toi quand même."

Il y eut un instant de flottement et Milo en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la maison à la suite de Camus et d'Aiolia.  
Il faisait frais. Son mari avait de suite branché le premier frigo pour y entreposer les bières et les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool. Il sourit en admirant ses jambes découvertes par le bernuda. Il vint se coller à lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches. Aiolia passa à coté d'eux et ouvrit la première glacière remplie de nourriture.

"Il va falloir aller faire les courses, dit Camus en bougeant difficilement à cause de son mari qui le serrait.  
\- Et attribuer les chambres, fit le blond. Il nous faut un matelas bien confortable.  
\- Ca va Marin n'est enceinte que de trois mois il faut se détendre chaton.  
\- Merde ! cria Camus en français. On a oublié le tire bouchon !"

Milo le sourit victorieusement de sa poche en embrassant la joue blanche et fut ravi de l'entendre ronronner avant de le bécoter tendrement.  
Depuis la cour, Kanon enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts manucurés. A coté de lui, Saga avait le regard bloqué sur Mû et Rhadamanthe occupés à montés la piscine.

"J'aurai du venir. Ou te prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- En plus j'avais fais un gâteau quoi.  
\- Ouais enfin ils m'en ont fait trente."

Ils échangèrent un regard et Kanon fit bouger ses sourcils, ce qui les fit rire. Mais il remit ses lunettes de soleil.

"Ca a été vraiment compliqué. Et c'est pas complètement terminé.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
\- Ce soir. Quand on aura bu au moins quatre bières.  
\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Bon pour ton mari un peu moins mais bon je ferai avec. T'es mignon avec ta tresse.  
\- Mooooh t'es adorable mais hors de question de céder pour la chambre avec vue sur le lac."

Camus avait lâché Milo, parti avec Aiolia et Marin faire quelques courses pour se rapprocher de l'atelier piscine. Il tendit une bière à Mû et une autre à Rhadamanthe qui lui fit un signe de tête.

"Encore merci pour l'invitation le français.  
\- Mais je t'en pris le rosbif. Et pas de problème pour Eaque. Il est le bienvenue.  
\- Il passe la semaine au Népal mais je lui ai laissé l'adresse.  
\- Y a personne qui bosse chez vous ou quoi ? rit Mû tranquillement.  
\- On a des intérimaires pour l'été."

* * *

 _A bientot les enfants, je vous aime, laissez des reviews._


End file.
